


Random Original Writing

by YunalescaSakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Horror, Inspired by Games, Sad Ending, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/pseuds/YunalescaSakura
Summary: Just some random spur of the moment things.





	1. How Things Turned Out

There she stood looking at herself in the mirror. She could hardly believe that the woman there in front of her was her. Then again she could hardly believe that this was the day that she was going to be with the man she loved for the rest of her life. She looked down at the ring on her finger before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was her mother.

“Do not be afraid my dear,” her mother said before she gave her a hug. To be honest, she was happy that she was getting married, but she had an uneasy feeling that just wouldn't go away. She smiled at her mother when she pulled away, which in turn caused her mother to smile back.

“Are you ready, dear?” her mother asked.

“Yeah,” was all that she said with the same happy smile that she had only givin' her mother moments ago. Her mother handed her a bouquet of red roses before the two of them walked to where her father was waiting for her. When they got to her father he gave her a hug.

“You look beautiful,” her father said once he released her from the embrace. She smiled at him before he held out his arm to her, which she gladly took. She and her father waited for the doors to open before they walked down the aisle to her future.

 

_You would think that a happy occasion like this would've had a happy ending._

_Well, that's what she thought._

_What was supposed to be the happiest day of her life turned into the day of her death._

 


	2. Note From Someone Before You

_I don't know how long I've been down here anymore. I don't even remember the reason why I came into this dark hell hole of a place. All I know is that there is something in here and that it wants me. I think the darkness of the room has finally caused me to snap since I keep hearing voices of people that I had once known. I think this room is getting smaller and I feel like I'm being suffocated. There has been scratching sounds from the door along with what sounds like demon saying “I know you're in there my pry. Why not come out.” The scratching sound and the demon have continued at the door for some time now. I am surprised that the demon hasn't clawed it's way to through the door yet. I can see what looks to be a long, blood covered, sharp fingernail coming through the door. To the demon's words “I'm almost there my pry,” I now know that this room that was once called my sanctuary is no longer safe._

_Then again deep down I've known that this room was not for safety, for this room was meant to serve as my grave._

 


	3. Nightmare

“Hmm,” she hummed as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal that she was laying on a cold stone floor. “Wh-wh-where am I?” As she stood, she looked around the dimly lit room to see that the walls were made of stone and there was an old fashion wooden door.

“Ah, you're finally awake,” came a husky man's voice. She spun around to see a cloaked figure standing in the corner.

“Do not be afraid,” the man said.

_'How the hell can I not be afraid!'_ she screamed inside her head.

“Where am I?” she asked with her voice slightly wavering.

“You will soon find out,” the man said before he faded away.

_'Thanks for the help,' she_ thought before she looked around the room again to see a flashlight and some batteries on the floor in front of the door.

_'When did that get there?'_ she asked herself as she picked them up. She walked over to the door and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before she reached out for the old fashion door handle. She walked around the dimly lit hallways feeling like she was being followed. She kept looking over her shoulder before she felt something squish under her foot.

“EEK!” she screeched when she saw that she had stepped on a rotting corpse of a woman. She covered her nose before the smell of rotting flesh made her sick, then looked up and saw the bloodstained wall before her. By the way, the blood was splattered on the wall and even on the roof said that something has smashed this woman against the wall.

“Stop it mind, I'm scared enough,” she told herself before she continued down the hallway. She continued walking until she started to hear a little girl's giggling.

_'No, no, no, no,'_ she thought as she started to pick up the pace of her walking. As the giggling got closer she could feel her heart jumping into her throat as she started moving faster and faster until she was at a run. She continued to run even after the giggling was gone until her legs couldn't run anymore. She fell to her knees and leaned against the cold wall, trying to catch her breath.

_'Dammit! Out of everything that could be down here, why did it have to be a giggling little girl!?'_ she thought as she stood back up and continued down the hall. She continued to walk until she came into a room, which was unpleasantly filled spiders. She walked through the web covered room, noticing that there were bodies wrapped in cocoons.

_'Please don't let me end up like them,'_ She prayed as she walked. Surprisingly she got out of that room only with a few strands of web sticking to her. She brushed them off and walked down a very narrow hall that only seemed to become smaller there farther she went. When she made it to the end she was standing at a four-way intersection.

_'I wonder which way I should go,”_ she thought, looking at each new pathway. She decided to try the passage to her right, but that only led to a dead end. When she went to turned she heard something on the other side of the wall that sounded like metal scratching on the stone wall. This continued for a few more minutes before a scream came along with some pounding on the wall.

' _Okay, not that way,'_ she thought as she hurried back to the intersection. She then went down the left passage only to find that it to was also a dead end. She stood there wondering if something was on the other side of this wall. After a few minutes of nothing she walked over to the wall and when to place her hand on it. Once her fingers touched the wall she heard the familiar giggling, which caused her to pull her hand back and take a few steps back.

“He, he, he, it's fun playing with you, but our fun has to end,” the girl said from the other side of the wall. The next thing that was heard a thud against the wall, which caused her to step back again.

“Hm, is someone there?” the girl asked.

_“No, I am not staying here,”_ She thought as she turned around and ran to the path that she hadn't taken yet. Before she could start down the path she heard a loud smash from the hall that she had just come from.

“Where are you my new toy?” the girl said before she started giggling again. She could feel her heart beat faster as the giggling came closer to her.

_'I need to move, now,'_ she thought, but it was to late. She felt her self being lifted off the ground and that is when she saw her. The girl that had been following her was wearing a white dress, holding a teddy bear, had long, dark hair, dark green eyes, and sickly pale skin.

“You look like you will be fun to play with,” the girl said before she smashed her into the wall. Just as soon as her body hit the wall she fell to the ground in a hep. She looked up at the girl, who was now standing over her.

“Just as I thought, this is going to be fun,” the girl said with an evil smile. After seeing this she fell unconscious. Before she awoke she felt something land on her, which caused her to open her eyes and sit up. She looked around as saw that she in a hole. Her attention was caught when she heard something hit the ground. She looked up to see the man from before shoveling dirt into the hole that she was in. she tried to get his attention, but he just continued throwing the dirt in. The pressure of the dirt was starting to get unbearable. She started screaming at the man to stop though he just continued what he was doing. Once the dirt was had her completely covered he finally stopped.

“Do you know where you are now?” the man asked.

_'My worst nightmare,'_ she thought as tears slid from her now air deprived body.

 


End file.
